A Brother's Love
by EMiH
Summary: Whoever thought that he would feel like this? He knew that he shouldn’t, considering everything that the person had done, but deep in his heart, he was crushed. Please R&R!
1. The Feelings that Never Thought would Co...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters, but he owns my heart! (hehe) Anyway, this is my third story, and I have a new theme, sort of. If any of you have read my other two stories, 'The Last Moment', and 'The Hearts Choice", then you will know what I mean. Well, read and I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review, I LOVE reviews, and, I accept any kind.  
Chapter 1: The Feelings that Never Thought would Come, Came  
"Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha's cries echoed throughout the silent evening. Anger boiled deep within him, ready to explode any second. Sorrow filled his heart as he hovered over a person who was hanging to their life by a thread. Their once silver hair was now blood stained crimson red. His amber eyes were clouded with a sheet of death as it closely approached. Inuyasha leaned over the figure, tears freely flowing down his face in a stream. Whoever thought that he would feel like this? He knew that he shouldn't, considering everything that the person had done, but deep in his heart, he was crushed. His whole spirit tore apart as he watched the person beneath him loose life. He struggled to reach his shaking hand forward, gripping the cold hand of his brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha held the hand close to his face, letting the tears drip onto the bloody skin.  
  
The eyes of his brother slowly focused on him as he was being held. He gazed at Inuyasha, quite shocked.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, you're a fool."  
  
Inuyasha jumped back, startled for his voice. He could smell death all around his body, so he knew it was near.  
  
"Don't talk. You must save you're strength."  
  
Even though his eyes were clouded with death, they still had that cold glare, the glare that he often used when looking at Inuyasha. He used that glare now as he began to speak again.  
  
"Little brother, why are you acting so immature? That's always like you. That human wench has taught you to be worthless, more worthless then you already were."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the fact that he was lecturing him. He was just glad that he could be with his brother one last time.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you know your time is near, so be quiet."  
  
He gave him that glare again; still uncertain of why he was acting so mushy.  
  
"I don't enjoy your presence Inuyasha, so go, go before I get rid of you."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Even when you face death, you still wish to get rid of me. If you only knew, if you only knew."  
  
"On-only knew what?"  
  
He gazed into Inuyasha's amber eyes. His eyes were filled with concern, anger, pain, and happiness all at once. Inuyasha struggled to put a smile on his face. He starred into Sesshomaru's dying face. His head flooded with thoughts of his youth, and even of his time now. An image of a battle that took place a few days ago struck his mind.  
_____________________  
So, did you enjoy the first chapter? I know it's short, but it'll get longer and better! Please don't forget to review! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get at least three reviews. So, if you want to keep on reading, you've must review! Thanks! Ja, matta ne! *leans back in Inuyasha arms* hehe! 


	2. The Memories of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, the same thing, bla bla bla. Anyway, did ya all enjoy my first chapter? I know it was short, but I couldn't think of what else to put. But, this chapter is longer, and so are the others. Not to mention, some action! The next couple chapters have a lot of action! And the ending.um.I don't want to spoil it. So, if you wanna find out, ya gotta keep reading! And don't forget to review! Remember, I love reviews! Oh, and about the three-review thing, I would've liked three, but I really wanna update my story for those couple of you who did review. Read and enjoy!  
Chapter 2: The Memories of a Demon  
~ "It is you, Sesshomaru!"  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet, angered by the appearance of his brother.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. It's nice to see you again, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the sight, trying to hold back the growing anger deep inside.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why have you come? What is your business here?!"  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand near his Tetsusaiga, prepared to attack.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I not come just to see my brother?"  
  
"Ha, don't make me laugh. I know better than that. Now answer me before I tear you apart!"  
  
"When will you learn to address older family members with the respect we deserve?"  
  
"Feh! What respect? You don't deserve any as far as I'm concerned!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked,  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm ashamed to call you my half brother. Seeing you walk around like a mutt shames me more than anything else. That human wench has taught you nothing more than to be a worthless half breed, one who can't even honor his family."  
  
"Why you.Kagome has taught me to be kind, and how to love, something that you will never know!"  
  
He felt something inside of him scream from those words. He couldn't explain it right now, but he had an awkward feeling, one he had never felt before. He covered his true emotions that were dying to escape with his usual attitude.  
  
"Why would I, the great Sesshomaru, need a pathetic human wench to care for? They'll only get in the way."  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment, sniffing the air as he picked up a new scent; the smell of pain.  
  
'Is.is that coming from Sesshomaru? But.but how.why?'  
  
He concentrated on the aroma, not hearing his brother's next word.  
  
"Die."  
  
With those words, he rushed down to Inuyasha within a split second.  
  
"What the."  
  
He took his hand and jammed his razor sharp claws into Inuyasha's stomach, leaving him hanging in the air.  
  
"Argh. Damn you!"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
  
"Hmph, no use trying to escape. A slight move will set off my poison claws, injecting a large quantity of poison into your body, causing you to instantly die."  
  
'What?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand being still, so he took the risk.  
  
"You think it's a joke?"  
  
"Obviously you don't know well enough on whom you're dealing with!"  
  
He gripped Tetsusaiga in his hand, releasing it from its sheath and placing it only inches from Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
"Look who's got who?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, quite pleased with his sudden movement. Yet, it didn't please Sesshomaru, not one bit.  
  
"Don't get to arrogant. It'll only cause you to mess up."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha hurdling towards the ground with great force.  
  
He paused once more as his sensitive nose picked up the same scent.  
  
'It's that smell again.'  
  
He gazed into his brother's eyes, seeing nothing but hatred. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, holding his Tetsusaiga erect, prepared for any attack. A lump filled his throat as he began to speak.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why do you despise me so?"  
  
The words filled his head, making his body jump a little. The question soared through his mind, trying to make him see the truth. However, it didn't work.  
  
"Little brother, who said anything about despising you,"  
  
He seemed almost hesitant as he spoke.  
  
"I wish to kill YOU!"  
  
With those harsh words, he charged Inuyasha head on, withdrawing his whip. The whip traveled through the air in a graceful motion.  
  
"When will you give up? If it's the Tetsusaiga you want, then forget it!"  
  
Inuyasha sneered as he aimed the mighty sword for his brother's arm, targeting to take it clear off.  
  
"You won't become victorious that way."  
  
His belligerent voice filled Inuyasha's sensitive ears, making them twitch at the sound. Sesshomaru easily dodged the sword, and sent his whip across Inuyasha's flesh in one swift graceful motion.  
  
"EAHH! ARGH!"  
  
His body froze as the whip tore through his half demon flesh, causing fresh blood to ooze from the wound. The whip had struck him caused him to collapse to the earth, unconscious. Tetsusaiga landed in front of him, creating a loud chime as it rested only inches from the hanyou's motionless hand.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice went from belligerent to deep and noble. A grin slithered across his face as he headed towards his destination. However, deep inside, a voice was screaming, yelling not to take another step. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
'Hm, the Tetsusaiga still protects him.'  
  
A low growl filled his throat as he kicked a pebble towards the radiant blade. The stone disintegrated as it reached only inches from the sword.  
  
"I have no use for it now."  
  
His eyes softened as he gazed at his brother's limp body.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
His body slightly shifted as he glanced up. His amber eyes were starring into the distance. As he was lost in his thoughts, a thin mist of dark smoke shimmered around his body, causing him to rise off the ground. His silver hair danced in the wind as he was carried off into the mysteriously quiet night. Inuyasha was lying motionless on the dry ground, deep in his thoughts, as he was unconscious. ~  
  
"Although not many memories of us are great Sesshomaru, I shall cherish each and every one of them."  
  
Inuyasha slightly grinned as he gazed into his brother's pale face, his amber eyes soft and gentle.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? You're acting like a coward. You're disgracing our family."  
  
Inuyasha began to get frustrated.  
  
"Listen, just because I happen to care about you don't mean I'm disgracing my family!"  
  
The words struck Sesshomaru with a large force. He had never imagined this moment coming. How could he possibly imagine a time when Inuyasha admitted that he cared for him, the one who he wished so much to tear apart, the one whom he wished to shred like a rag? How could he have heard those words come from his mouth, the one who he wished to kill to take possession of the valuable Tetsusaiga? How can those simple words make him feel so different, so emotional, and so guilty? Was it possible that he felt the same way, but was too afraid to admit it? How can it? He showed so much hatred against Inuyasha, how could he possibly have any feelings for the hanyou?  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking hard about the flashback he had just had. He glanced down at Sesshomaru who looked lost, and even, scared. He shuddered, as he smelt death approach closer and closer. Suddenly, the single thought he had been waiting for struck his mind.  
  
"I've figured you out Sesshomaru."  
  
He was jolted back to reality when those words filled his head.  
  
"What are you talking.about?"  
  
"You, your true emotions. I'm not dumb. You've been hiding them all along, haven't you?"  
  
He was too dumbfounded to say word. Inuyasha spoke in a gentle voice,  
  
"Your expression says it all. I can see it, the pain in your eyes, your sorrow, and your grief. You're alone, that's why you act the way you do. You think you have no one left in your life, but that's where you're wrong."  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to speak the words that settled back in his throat. He wasn't used to being this emotional, so it was hard to speak the words he needed.  
  
"You.you still have me."  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. His heart raced as he heard those words escape his brother's mouth. Is it true? Did he act so arrogant because he thought he was alone? Did he treat his brother so cruel because he was jealous, because he had people who cared about him deeply, but he himself did not? He focused his amber eyes into Inuyasha's, seeing the seriousness that was there. He was, he was dead serious about every word he had just spoken. Sesshomaru heard that voice again as it screamed for him to give in to his true feelings, for him to admit the truth. He fought so hard not to give in to the persuading voice, but it took complete control.  
  
"Inuyasha, is this true? Are these words you speak true?"  
  
He jumped a little, expecting him to send his claws straight through his gut. He replied with a slight nod of his head. He gazed at him, stunned from the tears that welled up in his eyes.  
  
"You've always been the better one Inuyasha. Everyone has always been there for you. You were even given the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Is this what this is all about?"  
  
He felt his heart boil with anger.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you think you were the one treated poorly?"  
  
He slowly slipped away from his grip around Sesshomaru, standing up and clenching his fist.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like to be treated horribly because you're different."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~ "Dog boy! Dog boy! Dog boy!"  
  
The children from the village hollered at the top of their lungs as they watched the young hanyou slip away, his eyes flooded with tears. Those words crushed him, but what happened next was even worse.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
He crashed to the ground, glancing up and noticing a village boy standing in his path.  
  
"Hey look everyone, it's dog boy!"  
  
Inuyasha felt his spirit tear apart. The boy reached forward, rubbing his delicate ears briskly. The force he used caused a shiver of pain to travel through his small body. He slightly yelped.  
  
"Oh, did that hurt? Why don't you let us tie you up?!"  
  
His cruel voice echoed forever in his sensitive ears. He quickly jumped up, racing off in the direction of his home. In the distance he could hear the faint sounds of the children's harsh words.  
  
"Canine!"  
  
"Albino runt!" ~  
  
"The village kids knew not how to treat me. I was thrown around like a mutt."  
  
He felt his eyes well up with tears. He glanced behind him, only to see his brother standing right there, gazing into the distance. He could barely support himself; death was so near. Inuyasha saw more emotions filling his eyes. They were clouded with death, sorrow, pain, and even, some love. Inuyasha felt his heart beginning to race. He never expected this moment to arrive; the moment where he and his brother shared together, one without violence. He raised his hand to his heart, feeling the pain that filled his childhood.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
He turned fully around, seeing his brother standing before him.  
  
"I.I."  
  
Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha gasped, then noticed the demon that stood before him.  
  
"Tis' Inuyasha I presume?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart and soul filled with rage and grief as he watched his brother's life slowly fade away. He noticed on his back a fresh wound, a wound of scratches created from this youkai. He could see from the amount of blood how deep the demon had pierced his flesh. He glanced up and let out a threatening growl.  
  
"Damn you. I swear it. I will tear you apart."  
  
He positioned his hand next to his Tetsusaiga, releasing the magnificent sword from its scabbard.  
  
"You will pay for hurting my brother."  
  
His expression turned to complete hatred, his eyes raging with fire. The glare in his eyes was enough to make the devil himself quiver with fear. He felt a large flame of anger erupt within him, ready to burst out. His whole body shivered from the blazing fury that was ready to release.  
  
"You bastard. I will avenge my brother's death."  
  
His voice was filled with the sound of anger; it was a horrifying belligerent sound. He slowly raised the Tetsusaiga as it transformed completely.  
  
"I will send you to hell."  
  
His ears twitched as he took a battle stance. Leaning back on his heels, his chilling and angered voice echoed throughout the still evening.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!"  
_____________  
AHHHHHHHH! I can't believe I wrote that?! Can you even imagine Sesshomaru and InuYasha actually being nice to each other? Well, I obviously did if I wrote it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, stupid school. And the fact that the site wasn't working for a couple days. Well, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The name is: 'The Battle Against the Dog Demon.' Oh, I can't wait! Don't forget to review! I love reviews, they make me so happy! Oh, and one more thing, I would especially like to thank Dincht Girl. She has reviewed for all of my stories, and that makes me really happy. Thanks! Ja, matta ne! 


	3. The Battle Against the Dog Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any cast members, but I do own Soiro. I wish I owned InuYasha though! He's so COOL! Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far, and it gets better! I've really enjoyed reading the reviews, and I hope I get more! Well, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
Chapter 3: The Battle Against the Dog Demon  
Inuyasha sprang forward, aiming his full transformed Tetsusaiga for the youkai.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. I see that you're much weaker than that pathetic excuse for a demon over there."  
  
His voice was calm, yet it had a cold tone to it, just like Sesshomaru's. He let out a slight smirk as he easily avoided Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha slid in the dirt as he came to a halt, a cloud of dust surrounding his body.  
  
'Damn it! How am I going to stop this...this monster? He's too fast!'  
  
His angered amber eyes scanned the youkai, searching for a weak spot. The demon landed gracefully on one leg, slightly turning his head to glance at Inuyasha. The youkai had a good build, one very similar to both his and Sesshomaru's neatly formed bodies. His long, sky blue hair swayed with the wind, occasionally covering his sun golden eyes. On the top o his head was a small pair of very familiar looking ears. It was dog ears just like Inuyasha's. His face was built similarly to Inuyasha's as well. It was like this demon was created from his and Sesshomaru's DNA.  
  
"Hmph, you think you can defeat me?"  
  
Inuyasha froze as the chilling voice filled his sensitive ears. They twitched at the familiar sound. For a minute, he thought it was Sesshomaru speaking to him, their voices so identical. When he realized who it really was, he let out a threatening growl. The demon smirked; pleased with the anger he was creating with Inuyasha. That was his plan.  
  
"Naraku used both you and your pathetic brother as sculptures to create my body. I'm unstoppable. And the name given to me; Soiro."  
  
His eyes glistened with pure evil.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand that name. Every time he heard that name, his blood boiled with rage and hatred, ready to let all hell loose. He wanted to tear him apart, burn his flesh, and feed his remains to the many scavenger demons out there. But even that was far too good for the hideous demon.  
  
"Yes, Naraku created me using you. Although, I do not know why? You're nothing more than a harmless mutt."  
  
The words 'mutt' rang in his ears, making his blood boil even more.  
  
"You know somethin'? I'm really starting to get tired of people calling me a mutt. And you know what? You pushed the line pal."  
  
The Tetsusaiga began to glow radiantly as Inuyasha's anger rose.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Soiro gazed at him, a little stunned from the sudden raise in power.  
  
"Sending you to hell."  
  
He gasped as the outraged hanyou shot forward. Suddenly, he thought about the previous night when he was talking to Naraku.  
~ "When Inuyasha attacks with his Tetsusaiga, let him. Your body will absorb the power, causing you to transform into a far greater power."  
  
"A f-far greater power?"  
  
The demon starred at Naraku as his harsh voice filled his dog like ears.  
  
"Now go, go and defeat the two brothers and bring back their swords."  
  
"Um.uh.yes master Naraku."~  
'That's right, go ahead and attack.'  
  
"TIME TO DIE!"  
  
He charged at full speed, positioning the sword to remove his arm.  
  
"Eahh!"  
  
A flame of anger blazed in his eyes as the Tetsusaiga grazed the demon's shoulder, leaving behind a gouge of bleeding flesh.  
  
"Feh, unstoppable my butt."  
  
As he landed oh the ground, he glanced over his shoulder to take in the sight of the wounded Soiro. His eyes filled with confusion as he noticed the grin on the youkai's face.  
  
'A grin? What the hell? Why isn't he complaining in pain?"  
  
Soiro took a sudden turn as his feet tapped the ground, heading straight for Inuyasha.  
  
"That's were you're wrong."  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he saw drops of blood fly before his eyes.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Soiro had sent his razor sharp claws across Inuyasha's chest, creating a deep wound. Blood oozed from the torn flesh as he crashed to the ground. Dirt and rubble blew from beneath him, causing a cloud of dust to settle upon the land. He slowly raised his head, only to be face to face with Soiro. It was almost as if he was looking into a mirror, their resemblance so similar.  
  
"Your power is nothing compared to mine. You may as well give up."  
  
Inuyasha smirked,  
  
"Keh, don't you wish!"  
  
He forced the Tetsusaiga through Soiro's gut, causing a thick blackish liquid to pour heavily out of the wound. Soiro took a hesitant step backwards, and then began to chuckle. Inuyasha gasped, stunned from his look of pleasure.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha gazed in horror as Soiro's body slowly began to change. His amber eyes were fixed on his face as it grinned evilly.  
  
"That's all I needed, some of Tetusaiga's power to travel through me. The power triggered my first transformation."  
  
"First transformation?"  
  
His mouth hung open as the demon's body started the process. His sky blue hair was first coated with streaks of light green, then fully covered with a forest green. His eyes turned beat red, and in the center, a small black streak appeared, forming his new pupil. His body grew larger, now twice the size of Inuyasha.  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
He quickly jumped to his feet, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga's handle, preparing for an attack from the monster.  
  
"Ha, you thought you defeated me? Instead you gave me more power, making it easier to defeat you!"  
  
He plunged forward, aiming towards Inuyasha at an astonishing speed.  
  
'How do I beat one when I can't even injure him?'  
  
Soiro collided with him head on, causing him and the mighty sword to go sailing backwards into the rough terrain.  
  
"Like I said before, I can't be stopped!"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to raise himself to a sitting position. He closed his eyes as he rose to his feet.  
  
'I have to focus. I must find the wind scar.'  
  
His keen senses picked up a large amount of wind clashing wildly with another force of wind.  
  
'There!'  
  
He aimed his sword for Soiro, grinning under his scowl.  
  
"Hmph, your life ends NOW!"  
  
His eyes burned with fury.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZO!"  
  
A gale force wind escaped the Tetsusaiga's mighty blade, heading straight for Soiro.  
  
"You think I wasn't prepared for that attack? Think again?"  
  
He raised his arm level to the attack. Within a split second, the attack was absorbed into his hand. Inuyasha came to a halt, gazing at him, mesmerized from his actions.  
  
'How the heck am I suppose to beat this damn thing?!'  
  
Soiro took a step forward, causing the whole earth to tremble from his power. Inuyasha's body was taken over by fear as the youkai approached his weak body. He felt his head get sweaty, and his heart beginning to race. He placed the Tetsusaiga in front of him, trying to defend himself from the demon, but to no avail. Soiro snatched him by his silver hair, and began tossing him around like a rag doll. He then used his fist and sent Inuyasha hurdling through the air, crashing heavily to the ground. The force was so great that a small crater formed beneath his exhausted body. He struggled to pull himself up, but was instantly knocked back down by Soiro's fist.  
In the cloudy distance, Sesshomaru was able to pick up the faint scent of fresh blood. With every passing minute, the scent grew stronger and stronger. His eyes winced as a sharp pain shot through his body. He wasn't dead, not yet, at least. He positioned his head towards the battle; his blood stained silver hair falling over his battle wounded face in a veil. His pained eyes strained to see the images in the distance. His heart nearly stopped as the sight became clearly visible. Inuyasha was being beat up like a piece of trash. The loss of blood from his fatal wound was weakening him by each passing minute. Deep in his soul, he knew that his brother's life would end short too if this went on. He felt an indescribable emotion take over his body. His eyelids slowly closed ah he thought about a childhood memory with Inuyasha.  
~ "Sesshomaru?"  
  
A curious hanyou was starring up at the noble demon sitting on the chair.  
  
"Yes little brother?"  
  
He glanced down, his amber eyes meeting the curious ones of his brother.  
  
"Why must dad always leave us?"  
  
"Hm? Well, you see, father's an all-powerful demon, just like I'm going to be someday. Since he has such power, he must go around doing what all- powerful demons do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
He paused, searching for an answer that would make him sound more mature.  
  
"Uh...it depends."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean it depends?"  
  
He began to get aggravated that his brother wouldn't just answer his question.  
  
"It just does."  
  
"Uh...whatever. All I know is that I'm going to be an all-powerful demon too, just like you."  
  
Sesshomaru felt proud of himself, proud that he had someone looking up to him.  
  
"You may be an all-powerful demon when you grow up little brother, but not as strong as me."  
  
"Uh...and why not?"  
  
"Because, I'm older, more mature..."  
  
"Hey! I can be mature too!"  
  
He stood in a ridiculous position, trying to mimic his brother. Sesshomaru couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I'm also...a full demon."  
  
Inuyasha paused.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Your only half, a hanyou."  
  
"A hanyou?"  
  
"That makes you a little different."  
  
His eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
"Is being different bad?"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down noticing his tears.  
  
"It...uh...depends."  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just hush and sit still."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"An all-powerful demon doesn't run his mouth constantly."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"If you wanna be like me, you gotta act like me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
He wrapped his hands around his knees and smiled, gazing into the breath taking sight of the sunset. ~  
'How did everything change so drastically between us? How did we come to hate each other? It was...it was all from Tetsusaiga. That sword changed our lives.'  
  
He glanced back at Inuyasha, who was still getting beat up pretty badly.  
"When will you give up half breed?"  
  
Soiro held Inuyasha by the neck, leaving him dangling in the air. The claws from his hand began to pierce his skin as his grip became tighter and tighter.  
  
"Damn you! I'll never give up! I swore that I would avenge my brother's death, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
He took his arm and wrapped it around Soiro's, digging his nails deeply into his skin.  
  
"You are not going to live."  
  
He removed his hand, and then attacked.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Soiro, surprised from the strength that still remained in Inuyasha, jumped back in pain from the wound inflicted upon his arm. Inuyasha fell back to the ground, having hardly enough strength to keep himself balanced.  
  
"At least he's wounded for now."  
  
He dropped to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
"I must...get the Tetsusaiga."  
His pained eyes scanned the grounds, looking for his trusted sword. He spotted a shimmer in the distance.  
  
"That creep will pay with his life."  
  
He struggled to bring his body towards the sword, occasionally glancing back at Soiro, who wasn't too happy.  
  
"That half breed canine is going to pay for taking my arm like that!"  
  
He did his best to stop the blood flow from his wound. Anger boiled within his as he searched for Inuyasha.  
  
"Now where did that mutt get to? Probably ran off with his tail in between his legs. What a..."  
  
He felt a sharp pain go through his back. When he managed to turn around, he saw Inuyasha, holding his blood stained Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You...what have you done to me?!"  
  
"I don't have a tail, and, I said I was going to kill you, canine."  
  
Suddenly, he felt real dizzy, no longer able to support his weight. He dropped to the ground, the jagged rocks from where he was standing slightly piercing his skin.  
  
'Damn, all of this blood loss is making me feel sick.'  
  
His vision became blurry. When he glanced up, he could barely see Soiro.  
  
"Inuyasha! I've had enough of this horseplay! Be prepared, all hell is about to break loose. Time to see y real power!"  
  
'What, his real power hasn't been shown yet?'  
  
He watched in horror as he began to change once more. A light brown colored fur covered his body, leaving not a trace of his forest green hair. His eyes turned crimson red, and his snout and teeth grew. A long tail emerged from his rear end.  
  
'Wait a minute, this is all familiar. Huh? Can it be? This is almost exactly what Sesshomaru does when he transforms into his true demon form!'  
  
His heart began to beat rapidly, pounding fiercely against his chest. He slowly reached his hand out, gripping his Tetsusaiga once more.  
  
"I'm getting...too...weak."  
  
A gust of wind filled the land as his transformation was complete.  
____________________________________  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! I know I did! But, oh man, Soiro had better get his butt whipped in the next chapter. Wait a minute; I already know what's going to happen, so why would I ask that? I've just been having a great day! *Yeah!* Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long. School has been getting in the way again. 'Curse it all.' I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. The next chapter is called, "Tenseiga and the End." I hope you've all enjoyed it so far, and don't forget to review! Like I've said before, I love reviews, no matter what kind they are. Ja, matta ne! 


	4. Tenseiga and the End

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any cast members, the same thing. But, I still own Soiro, so no stealing! Well, do you like it so far? I hope so! I really appreciate the reviews; they really make my day. Well, I'll let you read this chapter now. Don't forget to review!  
Chapter 4: Tenseiga and the End  
Sesshomaru gasped in horror as his amber eyes watched the demon complete his transformation.  
  
'How dare he steal my power.'  
  
He felt his blood boil with rage.  
  
'You disgrace all dog demons.'  
  
His eyes burned with a flame of fury.  
  
'And, you have injured my only family left to me.'  
  
As his anger inside grew, his arm was slowly inching towards his sword.  
"Grr! Inuyasha! Time to DIE!"  
  
He dashed forward at full speed, opening his cave of a mouth. There were two rows of large, razor sharp fangs, ready to snatch his prey.  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
Inuyasha's whole body began to quiver as the monstrous demon approached. His weak arms struggled to hold the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'm too..too weak to use....the wind scar."  
  
His eyes filled with pain as Soiro attacked. The tremendous jaws enclosed around Inuyasha's body, making him nearly go limp. He gasped in pain as the needle sharp teeth pierced his sides, causing blood to freely flow.  
  
"Let..let me go!"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to break free from his death grip, but each movement caused him excruciating pain. Soiro chuckled deeply in his throat from the suffering he was inflicting upon the hanyou in his mouth. The dog demon continued his pursuit across the jagged plain, occasionally adding more pressure on his tight hold. During all of the excitement for the pernicious demon, he never noticed the person in the blurry distance who was little by little, rising to their feet. Suddenly, Soiro was struck with a sinister idea that would cause him great satisfaction.  
  
"How about a game of catch..and you be the ball?!"  
  
Inuyasha gazed in horror as he was flung into the air. He was experiencing so much pain that when he opened his mouth to let out a cry, not a noise escaped it. All of a sudden, his eyes locked onto an object that had remained in his hand the whole time he was being toyed with; the Tetsusaiga. When his fatigued body landed back into the giant death trap, he let out a slight sneer.  
  
'This is my only chance.'  
  
Soiro was too impressed with his handy work to even notice the shimmering blade that was heading towards his snout. The blade jammed into his jaw, triggering a blackish liquid to ooze from the abrasion. The youkai howled in pain, sending Inuyasha into the misty air, his fragile body plummeting towards the earth. He crashed into the dirt, nearly unconscious. The Tetsusaiga landed next to him with a loud chime. His eyes slowly opened as the high-pitched ring filled his sensitive ears. He noticed in the distance the dog demon who was rushing around, trying to satisfy his wound of the pain. Inuyasha somewhat smirked,  
  
"Heh. Serves him right."  
  
Unexpectedly, Soiro came hurdling towards Inuyasha at full-blown speed, his mouth foaming with a yellow substance. The drips that occasionally sprinkled the ground ate away everything it touched, including the dirt. Acid. Inuyasha's body trembled with terror as the demon grew closer and closer. This was the end. He had no more strength left in him to fight. He felt ashamed that he couldn't uphold his family's honor, that he couldn't keep his promise to avenge his brother's death. The hanyou lay there as he felt his life slipping away. Every step the youkai took was a second less of Inuyasha's life. He cursed at himself for being so weak against this dog demon.  
  
'Damn it.'  
  
He had hardly even injured the youkai; only one less arm, a wound in the mouth, and a small wound in the gut, nothing too serious. Soiro was now only feet away from the hanyou's exhausted body. Tears began to fill his eyes as he saw his whole life flash before them.  
~ "Inuyasha! Come down here?!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You need to apologize to Shippou for being an arrogant jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha growled,  
  
"What for? That little runt started it. I only finished it."  
  
Kagome held her fist up, gazing into his irritated expression. He glanced down, noticing the flame of anger burning in her eyes. Suddenly, it struck him on what was about to happen.  
  
"NO! Wa-"  
  
It was too late.  
  
"SIT-boy!"  
  
He crashed head first into the solid ground.  
  
"Why you..whadya go and do that for?"  
  
Although, he had already known the answer.  
  
"Because, you wouldn't come down. Now get off of your lazy butt and apologize to Shippou before I say the 'S' word again so many times that people in America will feel the earth shaking!"  
  
As soon as the spell wore off, he took no time in wasting and jumped to his feet. He saw the bright smiling face of Kagome, yet underneath her sweet innocent smile was an evil glare. He raced off, knowing that if he didn't apologize, she really would 'sit' him that many times.  
"Sesshomaru! Why did you go and do that?"  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, holding a broken toy in his small hand and crying his heart out.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought it was a small demon, so I killed it, trying to protect you."  
  
"Y-you did?"  
  
"Of course, I would defend you with my life."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with delight.  
  
"Thanks Sesshomaru!"  
  
He hopped to his feet, swiftly drying his tears. He glanced down once more into his hand, staring at the toy.  
  
"You thought this was a demon?"  
  
The hanyou giggled in his throat.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Uh..nothing!"  
  
He raced out of the room, bursting into laughter. Sesshomaru let out a sigh,  
  
"Little brothers."~  
"Kagome. I'll never see her again. I'll never see Shippou, and the others. I'll never see any of them again."  
  
His heart filled with more pain and agony. His mind was then directed back to his brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."  
  
When he glanced up, he was nearly face to face with the raging demon. A few drips of acid drizzled his skin, burning it instantly. The pain was unbearable. His eyes flooded with more tears, as his life was about to end. He closed his amber eyes, the tears streaming to the dirt beneath him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"YOU WILL DIE INUYASHA! SO L.."  
  
The youkai came to a sudden halt when a sword went zipping past his head, landing next to the hanyou's side. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, noticing the shimmering blade that was planted into the earth.  
  
'Tenseiga?'  
  
Soiro glanced over his shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru standing on his feet, barely.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
The dog demon charged towards his, his blood boiling with rage.  
  
"Why aren't you DEAD YET?!"  
  
The foaming acid scattered in all directions, causing everything to melt in contact. When he positioned himself in front of Sesshomaru, he reared back and was prepared to attack. Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground, holding onto his life by a thread. His amber eyes gazed in horror as the beast fell forward, just about to land on him.  
  
"KAZO NO KIZO!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga sliced through Soiro's body, blackish blood gushing in all places. Soiro gasped as his life began to slip away.  
  
"You..how dare you!"  
  
Those words took the remaining strength he had left.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha appeared through the shower of blood. He gazed at the sword held in the hanyou's hand. It somehow seemed different. The Tenseiga. The noble demon had used the little remaining strength he had left to throw his own sword, the Tenseiga, hoping it would heal Inuyasha's wounds. He had never expected the two magnificent swords to combine. The sight was a beauty. The radiant blade shimmered with unimaginable strength. The blade had easily cut through Soiro's flesh, so easy it was like cutting through wet paper. His lifeless body was sent hurdling towards the ground. Inuyasha landed charmingly on the other side of the mound of bleeding flesh, a smirk of pleasure settled on his face. He glanced towards his brother, falling to his knees. His amber eyes softened as he gazed into his brother's pale face.  
  
____________________________  
  
Yes! Finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I got really busy again. I promise that the next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! The next, and last chapter is going to be called, 'The Farewell of a Brother and the Beginning of a New Inuyasha.' Sounds interesting huh? Well, I gotta go! Don't forget to press that review button! 


	5. The FareWell of a Brother and the Beginn...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any cast members, but I do own Soiro. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. I really enjoy reading the reviews. Thanks a lot. Well, I guess I'll be quiet and let you read the rest of my story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The Farewell of a Brother and the Beginning of a New InuYasha  
"Sesshomaru, you..you saved my life."  
  
He tenderly embraced his brother, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Do not cry Inuyasha. I did not do it for you. My only desire was to see the reaction of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga."  
  
Inuyasha didn't buy that. He could see that deep in the demon's eyes, he was lying, only lying to keep his reputation.  
  
"Why are you troubled to admit the truth?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I know that you don't despise me. It's pretty obvious. I don't hate you either."  
  
"Of course hate you. I always will."  
  
Inuyasha felt a little hurt by his harsh words, but he still knew that it wasn't the truth.  
  
"You don't, and I know it. Deny it all you want, but you're only lying to yourself."  
  
Sesshomaru gasped as tears streamed down his brother's face.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
His heart filled with an indescribable emotion of pain.  
  
"Because, I care for you! I know that death is only minutes away. I can't lose you, not now that we aren't fighting."  
  
Sesshomaru felt joy, sorrow, grief, and care flowing crazily throughout his body. He had never experienced such emotion before.  
  
"Inuyasha, you were always the one with the biggest heart. However, you would constantly cover it up with that arrogant attitude of yours."  
  
"Me, arrogant? Don't make me laugh. You're the one who was always arrogant and supercilious. You walked around like you ruled everything, like you were the king or something."  
  
The dignified demon faintly smiled. Inuyasha was quite stunned to see his brother grin.  
  
"You've never smiled before. At least not a pleasant smile. I mean, I've seen you smile once in a while, but they were always evil smirks."  
  
A small giggle escaped his mouth.  
  
"Now that's a first!"  
  
Inuyasha joined him in the brief moment of laughter. Suddenly, Sesshomaru began coughing.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes filled with sorrow and concern.  
  
"Inuyasha..my time is near. I only have a few minutes left in my life."  
  
He felt his whole world crash before him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why? You can't go."  
  
"Don't act like that. We could do without the sentimental goodbyes. Just..."  
  
He was silenced when he felt a kindhearted hug. His eyes stared in shock as Inuyasha embraced him in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to miss you greatly my brother."  
  
He leaned back, his eyes overflowing with shining tears.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
A sharp pain shot across his chest, leaving his breath scarce.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
His deep voice trailed off as his breathing gradually came to an end. Inuyasha gazed at him in horror, his tears rolling down his face in a stream.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
He delicately rested the motionless fragile body on the ground. He ascended to his feet, clenching his new Tetsusaiga in his hands. He gazed as Sesshomaru's body slowly vanished, nothing being left behind, but a small object. Inuyasha knelt down, carefully placing the object in his hands. His eyes beamed with joy as he stared at the small pebble. When they were kids, Inuyasha had given it to his brother as a birthday gift. On the front he tried drawing the two standing side by side. On the back, he had written:  
"We will always be brothers, no matter what faces us in the future. Happy Birthday."  
He smiled brightly as he placed the stone in his kimono.  
  
"I promise that I will destroy Naraku."  
  
He felt the warm tears drip onto his hand, then rolling of and hitting the ground.  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He quickly turned around, only to see Kagome's cheerful face. She sprinted up to where he was standing, and then came to a halt when she noticed the bloody mess of Soiro.  
  
"Freak me out! What happened here?!"  
  
Her body shivered as a nauseating feeling over took her. She then glanced up, gazing into Inuyasha's sad expression.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened here?"  
  
She strolled around the mess, positioning herself in front of him. She noticed the tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha, you were crying?"  
  
He moved forward in a swift motion, holding her in his arms.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
"That bastard Naraku is going to pay. Because of him, Kikyo lost her life. Because of him, Miroku was placed with a deadly curse, and now, because of him, I am the only left in my family."  
  
His voice was filled with sorrow, pain, and anger. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock as those words filled her ears. His mouth was placed near her ears, his warm sweet breath sending chills down her spine. She felt her heart ache with pain when she felt a warm liquid dripping to her skin. She took a deep breath, struggling to speak the words that settled in her throat.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru is gone?"  
  
She managed to squeak out the painful words. Inuyasha shuddered as his sensitive ears picked up the high-pitched noise.  
  
"Yes, and now he has no chance of living. Sesshomaru saved my life by using the Tenseiga. It combined with the Tetsusaiga, creating a new sword with indescribable power. I will use this sword to avenge Kikyo's death, to rid Miroku of his curse, and to avenge my brother's death. I swear he will suffer the worst death possible."  
  
'Sesshomaru saved him?'  
  
Her eyes were covered in a thin sheet of glistening tears.  
  
'He did care.'  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know I really don't..um....Kikyo didn't deserve to die. Miroku definitely doesn't deserve this curse, and, even though Sesshomaru was a bad guy, he didn't need to die either. I can see why he acted the way he did."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yeah. He was lonely, and he only needed a good friend, but he wouldn't allow anyone to get close enough. He wouldn't allow anyone to express feelings of friendship towards him. He kinda reminds me of someone."  
  
"Hm? Who?"  
  
"It looks like you take more after your brother than I thought."  
  
"What? Wait a minute! I'm not like that!!"  
  
"You were. You wouldn't let anyone get close enough to you, then, you gave in. I came, and showed you that people do care. I opened your eyes, revealing that people want to get to know you; you've just got to give them a chance. I expressed friendship towards you, and now you're able to express it in return."  
  
Her face turned a light shade of red as she spoke.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She tightened her grip around his body, twirling her fingers in his silky hair.  
  
"I'll help you no matter what."  
  
Inuyasha felt joy and comfort kindle within his body.  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
Those were the only words he could get out, although he wanted to say so much more.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She took a step back, removing herself from his brace. Her eyes were beaming with undying love and joy. She then leaned against his side, causing both of their faces to turn slightly red. She gazed into the heavenly sun, while reaching her hand toward his. She tenderly laced her fingers with his, creating his face to turn crimson red.  
  
"We'll defeat Naraku together."  
  
Over his red tinted cheeks, a smile broke out on his face. He gleamed with pride and pleasure as his amber eyes gazed into setting sun. He had forgotten Kagome was holding his hand and replied,  
  
"That's right, together."  
  
They looked perfect.  
  
_________________________  
  
*sniff* Well, did you all enjoy it? *sniff* I know I did. That was a sweet moment between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a small pebble with a picture of them on it for his birthday! *sniff* That's just sweet. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed my story. Yes, I know I killed Sesshomaru, * balling* but it was part of my plot. It's not that I don't like him; in fact he's my second favorite character from the series. But, I have an idea for a sequel, and it's good. It probably won't be up for awhile, like a couple weeks, because I've gotta write it, and I'm waiting for my mom to put the internet up on my computer. I've had to copy these stories on paper, which took a long time, then retype them on her computer, which is time consuming. So, it won't be up for some time. Plus, I'm working on a couple other stories. Can't you tell I enjoy writing stories? Anyway, I hope you liked this story, cause I did. Don't forget to review! Ja, matta ne! 


End file.
